


Lions

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Smut & Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud and Leon have an awkward conversation.





	Lions

**Author's Note:**

> This is, possibly, the first? second? one-shot I wrote for the Kingdom Hearts Yaoi Mailing List, at the beginning of 2003. It was for a challenge another member posted and needed to contain this bit of dialogue:
> 
> _Squall: Oooh, Cloud, yeah..._  
>  Cloud: I really like this new tattoo you got Squall.  
> Squall: Really? Zell said I should get one to match his.  
> Cloud: Do I know Zell?  
> Squall: No.  
> Long pause.  
> Cloud: So... how about those Lions? 
> 
> (Which is a football joke!)
> 
> Mostly, wow, this is old! ^_^;
> 
> (most minor of edits)

The day was like every other, thought Cloud, as he tried to distract himself momentarily from the writhing brunette beneath him. Not that he could fully distance himself from Leon's moans or the heat of his delicious body, but if he paid it any more attention he'd need to be ready for another round really quickly.

Leon's moans echoed almost eerily off the walls of the underground cavern. Cloud never ceased to be amazed that the kooky old magician never got curious about just what was going on under his house, but right now, it didn't matter.

Cloud pushed Leon's legs up higher in the air and couldn't help watching as Leon took his own erection in his hands. Cloud thrust harder, trying to keep his eyes open as Leon's fluttered shut. Leon threw his head back, almost howling as Cloud knocked his hands away. Cloud wrapped his own around Leon's erection, trying to move his entire body to pleasure the man beneath him in perfect sync.

Cloud liked the noises Leon made; he had never been very vocal. After all, what was he supposed to say during sex? He'd gotten out of the habit of moaning names once he realized he was having trouble keeping them straight. Maybe the weather?

"Oooh, Cloud!" Leon's moans had gotten louder, thought Cloud. He liked it. He shifted slightly when felt Leon tense beneath him and started thrusting quicker.

Leon cried out something less than understandable as he came, coating his own stomach and Cloud's hands with his seed. At that point, Cloud decided to stop wondering just why moogles have pom-poms and let his body eclipse his mind for control. Moments later Leon's body coaxed him into a mind-blowing orgasm.

Cloud lay panting against Leon, who was trying to say something, but all he was able to make out was a curious "yeah...?"

Cloud slowly opened his eyes again and traced a finger down Leon's chest. He shifted enough to look over the flawless and flushed body beside his and quickly kissed still parted lips. He propped himself up on one arm and ran his other hand over Leon's smooth skin.

"I... I really like this new tattoo you got, Squall."

Leon shot him the 'You will call me Leon or I will kill you... After we fuck again' look before replying.

"Really? Zell said I should get one to match his." Ice blue eyes look equally appreciatively at Cloud. Leon licked his lips, only to have them kissed again.

Settling back, Cloud thought for a moment. Zell? He quickly went through the mental list he kept of all those he'd managed to get naked. He certainly didn't remember ever calling the name out. Ever. But then again, there were those nights back in Midgar...

"Do I... know Zell?" Cloud asked after another moment.

"No," Squall replied, shutting his eyes and relaxing.

Cloud was silent as he settled back down next to Leon. There was a long pause as his mind went through a very long conversation with itself. Just who was Zell? How did Leon know him? Would Leon like to introduce Zell? Could a very delicious and satisfying three-way come about? Who would be middle for something like that? Did Zell give good head?

Leon moved against him, kissing his cheek before looking into bright blue eyes. Cloud realized he'd been totally ignoring the other man in order to think about burying himself in another. He tried to come up with something to say that was both endearing and sexy.

"So... how about those Lions?"

Leon looked at him and broke into rare laughter. It wasn't very endearing or sexy, but it was worth it. Cloud smiled a wicked smile and realized he was quite ready for round two.


End file.
